Koraihi Muramasa
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks Koraihi Muramasa, the Ancient Fire Blade and also called the Blade of Ancient Flames is the strongest of the Muramasa Blades created for mages during the First and Second Trade Wars. Created by Sendo Muramasa, it is a sword that would reflect its wielder and is rumored to be cursed due to it's power often corrupting the mages that used it in attempt to get stronger but instead ending up relying on it's power instead of their own. It fell into the hands of Ragnor Tartaros after he killed a young Miko from the Muramasa Family whom had it in her possession. Like all Muramasa Magic Blades, it is a Nihontō Katana. It is referred to as the "Immortal Blade". It was the first blade Sendo Muramasa created. It is also one of the nine Holy Swords created by Sendo Muramasa and Gorō Masamune. Appearance Koraihi Muramasa is red with Orichalcum Menuki, Kashira, Tsuba, Kojiri, Koiguchi, Fuchi, and an Ashi instead of the traditional Kurikata and Shitodome. The Samehada and Ito are red and the Habaki as well as the Seppa are Orichalcum as well. The Tsuba is styled in the Aoi-Gata shape and along with the other fittings has some ornate details. The blade is only slightly curved in the Tori-Sori style and single-edged in the Shinogi-Zukuri style with an Ikubi-Kissaki. It is extremely sharp as it can cleanly slice through magic enhanced armor with ease. The Blade is made of a rare metal called Alokite, which is a metal if refined can naturally produce ethernano particles and regenerate itself. Alokite is an alien metal and has only been found in meteorites, no deposits exist in earth land. The Blade itself is that of a Traditional Folded Katana, however, the rest of the sword resembles more to that of a Shin Guntō. Despite this, the Ashi is on the cutting side of sword and is mounted more akin to a traditional Katana. Abilities The abilities of the blade vary upon the wielder. However a few things remain constant. It produces it's own magical energy and replenishes the user's as well, it can regenerate by converting magic energy into the element needed to repair itself, and it can slice through other magic enhanced substances with ease and cut anything with extreme precision even on a greater scale than Mugetsu-Ryū as Sendo Muramasa used it to split an atom in the First Trade War causing a nuclear explosion. When swung fully charged with Magic Power it has a similar effect as but on a much larger scale of at least three times. If in the wrong hands this can become a very dangerous weapon. When in the possession of Ragnor Tartaros his curse was able to make the blade replenish itself in Magic Barrier Particles instead of Ethernano, but when Raziel gained possession of it his Magic energy purified it and took on Raziel's abilities. Techniques Sendo Muramasa's Techniques EXP.gif|Atom Split Raziel Lux Narchis's Techniques Black suns zenith.jpg|link=Black Sun's Zenith|Black Sun's Zenith Origins Sendo Muramasa, who was the disciple of Gorō Masamune, challenged his master to a sword-making competition. This was to determine who the greatest swordsmith in the country was. After both swordsmiths had completed their blades, they prepared to test their weapons. The contest was as such: The blade was to be suspended in a stream with the sharp edge facing the current. Koraihi Muramasa cut everything that passed it, including the fish, leaves and even the air. By contrast, Masamune’s blade failed to cut anything. In spite of this, Masamune was declared the winner, as Muramasa’s blade was blood thirsty and cut indiscriminately, whilst Masamune’s did not cut and kill needlessly. In the end Sendo Muramasa despite this loss was hired to make blades for the Trade Wars and kept the Koraihi Muramasa within his family until recently. Trivia *The design is based off of and inspired by the Murata-Tou of Highschool of the Dead. *It's previous wielders always carried it around or kept it on their backs, Raziel wears it tied to his obi's left side. *Atom Split was a secret technique only Sendo Muramasa knew, Neither Ragnor nor Raziel have ever found out how it was performed or if it was ever performed at all. It is later revealed that Sendo Muramasa used a specific Eye Magic that could see on the atomic and subatomic scale and created the Atom Split technique from being able to see Atoms on such a scale. Such a skill took him over 20 Years to complete.